User talk:Startug
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beavis and Butt-Head! Thanks for your edit to the Mr. Herrea page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin Rights Looked over your edits on Buttpedia, they looked good. Decided to go ahead and make you admin on here as a result. Hopefully looking forward to working with you and getting this site up to date with as much information as we can before the 27th. - Wagnike2 14:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) --Thank you, sir. I'm going to get working on the site by tomorrow with some of the episode pages. --Startug Engines come and go, but Granpuff goes on forever! 04:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Regular Wiki Contributer I have been a fan of Beavis and Butthead since1993 and I am willing to contribute to this new wiki. I have been a regular contributer at the South Park wiki making it to the top 20 editors on the site. Good to see B&B back in action at MTV skewering a new generation.Aguziel 19:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Great Work So Far But the info boxes are terrible I tried so many times I even copy and paste the stuff and got Nothing! Let's just say I'm beginning to improve Burger World Question How many episodes did Burger World appear and mention? Does the movie count because Beavis and Butthead were wearing unifroms when Beavis was hallucinating? -(User didn't sign post) :I wouldn't say that it counts. Also, please sign your posts using the four tildes. A tilde is this symbol ~. Use four of those at the bottom of your post when using chat. As for the episodes, I'm not sure how many times it appeared in the series. It's best to watch every episode while jotting notes down on a piece of paper or something. When you want to start a new paragraph in the same subject, use :. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 21:30, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Admin?' Can you make me a admin please?TavANTe 01:13, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather wait and see. If you can do more professional in your future edits, I may consider. I don't have the power to do it, but I would contact Wikia staff about it if I decided you could be administrator. Thanks. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head wiki administrator. 00:56, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Ban 99.225.58.157! He/She ruined Daughter's Hand! ---Please Is there also a way to undo the damage? Related Videos Module Going to turn on the Related Videos Module for this Wiki, it'll be in the right column. Just thought I'd let you know in case you were wondering who did it. :-) Keep up the good work around here. - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:24, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Only Admin Are you the only admin on this wiki? SamuelBolton (talk) 04:10, March 30, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton :Currently, I believe so. :-Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 15:21, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I've been editing this wiki recently, and I see quite a bit of room for improvement. It kind of sucks that you're the only admin and there are no active bureaucrats. ::I know it might seem silly because you're already an admin, but if you wanted, you could file an adoption request just to get bureaucrat rights on this wiki, and then you'd be in complete control. Elecbullet (talk) 07:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Page that has nothing to do with Beavis and Butthead It's called Thomas, He's referring to the Tank Engine which has nothing to do with Beavis and Butthead Squadronfire4552 (talk) 12:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Just saying hi Hey, call me Dan/Nemesis. A new B&B wiki member here, and just wanted to say hi. I have been editing some of the episodes and add a new page Virtual Stupidity, and i though you might wanna check that out. Are u the only admin here? Thats all, bye! 07:44, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Template:Blocked Hey Startug, I don't know if you still on but I have create a new blocked template for users who are blocked. This idea was mainly use in Resident Evil Wiki, and I thought it's a good idea to use that here. If you wish to put this template on users who currently blocked, go to source mode and you can see the template name from here. That's all, best regard! :D -- 09:13, September 2, 2014 (UTC) If you get the template to show "Butt-head Approves This" and "Beavis Approves This", then I approve. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 17:26, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Startug, If you have an idea to improve futher the template you can do so at Template:Blocked page. -- 00:19, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Video that may be of interest elsewhere The Ohio State University marching band did a tribute to "TV Land" this past Saturday that may be of interest over on The Simpsons Wiki, No Homers and elsewhere. --Buckimion (talk) 18:32, September 8, 2014 (UTC) http://btn.com/2014/09/08/video-ohio-state-marching-band-does-impressive-television-tribute/ System messages Hi Startug, I recently edited the Beavis and Butt-head Wiki "Welcome-message-user" such as decorating, coding and stuff. Do you know how to test it? Because I wanted to make sure it's perfect. You can see my work here, that's all, thanks! -- 16:05, September 11, 2014 (UTC) A'right, so this is merely for testing and I hope you don't mind. So this is our new Welcoming message, I'm not quite sure if it does work properly yet but I will keep it update for the time being. -- 04:08, September 12, 2014 (UTC) I like this one. I say keep it. -Startug - Proud Beavis and Butt-head, Bob's Burgers, and Brickleberry wiki administrator. 13:23, September 14, 2014 (UTC)